


Haru The Easter Slutbunny~

by Izissia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Corruption, Double Penetration in One Hole, Easter Eggs, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Exhibitionism, F/F, Girl grows a cock, Mindbreak, Multi, Nipple Penetration, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, horsecock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Haru starts laying easter eggs one day. She doesn’t know why, even though every night she’s brought to a palace filled with bunny versions of her friend hypnotizing and corrupting her. Eventually, she wakes up with a big fat egg laying horse cock, bunny ears, a cute tail, and succubus mannerisms~ Ready to fuck her friends into the dirt~





	Haru The Easter Slutbunny~

Haru's soft wet lips pressed together as her fingers trilled along her pristine, hairless cunt. A breathless moan escaped her lips, her silken pyjama bottoms pulled around her knees as she lays back in bed, and indulged in her desires. The sole light in her large bedroom came from her laptop display. Her eyes were drawn to the thick, onyx slab of equine dickmeat that defiled Stocking Anarchy's cuntlips.  
"Yes.. Hah.." Haru softly pants out, switching from one hentai tab to the next. Her fingers knew just what she wanted, drilling into her dripping wet folds. Thumb swirling along her clitty, she soundlessly breathes as she opens picture after picture. Each more degrading than the last. Her cuntlips began to tremble. She hoists up her pyjama top with one hand, sinking her lips into it to muffle her moans. Face beet red, her head throws itself back into her nest of pillows, and she bucks her hips skyward!  
Cumming~ Haru's body shakes and trembles as she let out a girlish moan before bed. Well accustomed to getting herself off, this orgasm was no different to any other~ Until she gulped, hard. Something was building up inside of her, it felt like.. Another orgasm? That coil in her belly winding itself deeper and tighter. What was happening? Her hips tremble, and shake, pushing higher into the air. Her heels dig into her bed, two fingers pry the pink lotus petals of her pussy apart. The pleasure from within was too much!  
"Hahhnn~!" her pyjama top falls back over her navel as she let out an ecstatic cry, her cuntlips pushed apart further from the inside. Her snatch trembles and throbs as her body pushed something from her slit, and it felt so fucking good! Her eyes went wide as she stared down between her legs, clenching her gut down to help her body along. Haru drools in giddy pleasure as she pushed a blue and yellow egg from her cuntlips. The thick coated with her girlish orgasm from before. "Woah.." The fluffy heiress breathes. Reaching down to grab at the egg.  
For some reason, she didn't feel worry over what her body had done. Giggling softly to herself, she sets the treat on her bedside table, closes allll the porn on her laptop, and swings it shut. Laying back with a satisfied sigh. She didn't worry about the egg, but she was confused. Oh well~. Her lidded eyes drift shut as she falls asleep with a satisfied smile on her face.

The dull beat of club music filled Haru's head. Stumbling down the hallway the disoriented girl pushed her mask up her face. "Huh.. Where am I?" she grasps around for her weapon, no axe in sight. Unable to discern the signs on the walls, the girl held herself against the club wall, and wobbled deeper into the steamy club. A writhing mass of bodies squirmed on the dance floor. The music was in equal parts overwhelming and impossible to place. She knew it was loud but she could barely hear a thing. "M-Makoto?" Haru gasps, as a girl breaks from the dancing bodies, and strides right towards Haru, with confidence in her step.  
The girl before her was Makoto alright. With burning red eyes and jet black hair. And yet... Something was different about her. Makoto's soft fingers coiled into Haru's chin, stroking their way back to her cheek. Haru blushed, and stared right into those bright red eyes. "Join us~" Makoto breathes, Haru swears she hears it a hundred times over. Maybe it was the music.  
"Uhmmm..?" Haru let out a gentle giggle, biting her lip as she admired the black, floppy ears that twitched atop Makoto's head. "What pretty ears you have..~" Haru drifts off dumbly as Makoto begins to saunter and sway. Haru can't help but wet her lips once more. The girl before hers thighs were so thick! She nods her head and follows after her friend, watching that black pom ball of a tail twitch with every step.  
"This is better.." The spectral beat was fainter, now that Haru was in the bathroom. She follows her friend into a stall, a dumb smile twisting its way onto her lips, "What were we talking about?"   
Makoto's ruby red eyes locked with Haru's own, and they became all Haru could think of. Her head spinning. When she regained control of her body, she was already on her knees, wrapping them around Makoto's twitching jet black horsecock. "M-Makoto~." She giggled like a drunkard, that heated rod pounds between her tits.

"Makoto! Makoto! Makoto!!!" Haru lurched upwards in her bed. Swallowing down lungfuls of air. Her body was glistening with sweat, all over. Her head fuzzy, she rubs at her forehead and pushes a wisp of her hair from her face. "W.. What a dream." Haru gnaws on her lower lip as she glances down at her soaked pyjamas. Someone had enjoyed herself last night.  
Haru naturally, showered herself off. The warm water washing over her smooth body already washed away her memories of her surreal dream. And her promise to watch less porn before bed. She hums contentedly, getting dressed in her outfit for the day. A nice, lazy Sunday, hanging out with her friends at the mall.

Haru's eyes found themselves drawn to Makoto's body as the phantom thieves hung out together. Drifting over Makoto's thighs, nowhere near as thick as she remembered. And smiling deep into those ruby red saucers. She giggled and laughed, having gotten it into her head those Niijima eyes were totally irresistible. But it was clear to see they were just as normal as anyone else.  
"Aw C'mon, what's the point in being Phantom Thieves if we don't even get any free stuff for it?" Ryuji whines aloud before Ann gave him a swift THWACK to his side.  
"Keep quiet about that stuff you.. Blabbermouth!" the girl stomps her heel onto the floor. Haru's tummy churns up slightly as she let out a giggle.  
"I'm just saying, there's no point bein' heroes if nobody.." Haru blinked a few times, her fingers curled into her tummy as it let out another gurgle.  
"Oh dear.." The fluffy girl pants. Her thighs rubbed together. "Excuse me!" she interrupts her friend as a rush of panic overcame her.  
"Everything alright, Haru?" Ann gave the girl a worried look as Haru felt a cold flush creeping over her body. Resonating from her gut, and spreading throughout her frame.  
"Yes I.. Maybe I ate something funny.. I..." Haru's knees buckle and brace. Her cuntlips tremble with need. A burning hunger fills her mind. She finds herself drawn back to the club, looking for dicks to pounce on. "Nhnnfff..." Shaking her head, and the visions away. Haru stumbles away from the group. Ann hurries after the girl.  
"Haru wait up!" Ann cries as the girl barreled through the mall, into the girls room.  
"You're not gonna be sick, are you?" Ann certainly hoped not. Haru found herself returning home. The bathroom of the club so well accommodating. She slams the door into Ann's face and locks it.  
"No it's just..." Her skirt was kicked off. Her white leggings beneath were soaked at the crotch. "Oh dear.. Oh dear.." Haru pulls the lid of the toilet seat down as she falls down atop it. Her knees on the greasy tiles beneath. Her cuntlips were on fire. She had to... Rrrrip~. The fabric of her leggings was torn apart, her mouth hangs agape as she furiously fingerfucks herself there and then.  
"W-Well if you need any help.." Ann gasps from the other side of the stall. Haru let out a mumbling moan as she drills two fingers into her cunt. Shlick~ Shlick. Ann shakes her head at the sloppy wet sounds she hears. Her friend really must be sick. Haru's ass juts out behind her, swaying her hips into the air. Her hips gyrate downwards, and she lets out a moan.  
"Oh.. Goodness.." The pleasure from before was back. The immense pressure in her belly made her body tingle with sensation. Her vision whites out in the corners as her back arches and.. Schlooorpwah~ Her cuntlips stretched around a rainbow coloured egg. "Soo.. Goooddd..." Haru wipes her chin into the closed lid beneath her, to slde off some of her excessive spittle.  
"L-Let it all out, I think.." Ann felt worthless in her situation. Only able to hear and dream of what was going on the other side of the bathroom door. Haru's cuntlips convulsed as a second and a third egg pushed their way from her body. Each time she did so, it felt like she had the best orgasm of her life. Wetness dribbling down her thighs, creeping into her torn tights.  
"What's happening to me?" Haru stared down between her legs at the cluch of eggs her pussy had forced out. She felt a maternal desire welling in her belly. Glancing at the eggs had her burning with the pleasure each one of them had given her. She gasps aloud, biting her lip as she scoops the trio of eggs into her hands. Each were a fair deal bigger than a regular chickens egg, and she'd forced them from her cunny with ease. Like she was made to do it~.   
"Feeling better?" Ann finally breaks the silence, as Haru stared dumbly down at the pile in her hands.  
"Oh uhm.. Yes. Thank you Ann." Haru quickly stashed the eggs away. Rising to her feet. She pulls her skirt back down over the cunt sized hole she'd torn into her soft white leggings. Click~. She unlocks the stall door, and swings it open to the worried look of her model friend. "Much better, thank you."  
"Are you sure?" Ann looked down at the flushed girl before her. "I can call a doctor or.."  
"No it's fine.. I think I should go home and rest though." Haru beamed at the other. The flushing sounds of the toilet behind faded away as Haru took Ann's hand and the pair left the bathroom.

"There were more this time.." The Okumura bit at her thumb as she tapped onto her tablet. Not a single one of her searches had come up with any serious results. "And what caused it.." She breathes. Glancing down at her slit, she idly thumbs her clitty. "To have that kind of pleasure on demand..." She continued scrolling, a few more disingenuous articles about the Easter Curse. "I hardly think this salty tea person knows what they're talking about." Haru huffed.   
Her mind raced with confusion and anxiety, with desire and curiosity. She knew what was happening to her couldn't be normal. But it felt so good. It felt so nice.. She pulls up the girls group chat, and contemplates asking Futaba and the others for some advice. Before shaking her head. "No don't be ridiculous..." The girl mumbled beneath her breath. "I just hope it doesn't get worse.." She bit at her lip as she searched.

Sleep came easily to Haru that night. Already worn out from the bathroom incident. The dull, thudding, pounding bass hit her like a pelvis into a nice, fat ass. Her cuntlips wetten already, and a telltale smile returns to her face. Her visions of the club less distorted this time. She swore she could make out what the signs said. The hazy pink and teal all around her draws her body in like a lullaby. "Makoto~?" the girl cries eagerly as she marches her beauty thief ass into the danceroom.  
"Makoto where are you~?" Haru strides into the sweaty mass of dancing bodies. Her own body begins to move to the beat. It grows louder in her head, pounding out all rational thought. She spies her friends, and pushes herself towards them, "Makoto!" Haru cries over the chocolate bunnies eyes turn on her, and intoxication washes over Haru's body. "I missed you~." Haru breathes, her whole body swaying from side to side dumbly.  
"Join us~" Makoto hisses as Haru stares into those ruby saucers. "Join us join us~" a hundred voices echo all around. Haru lets out a laugh, unable to break the gaze with Makoto's pair.  
"Join you where.. Here?" the heiress tries to engage with the lusty bunny. Giggling sweetly as she realized Makoto was totally naked. What Haru had thought was clothes was a layer of chocolate coloured fur all around her curves. Those thighs especially. "Unf..." Haru breathes. Her hands move on their own accord, reaching down and squeezing around Makoto's bright pink horsecock.  
"Join us~" was the only answer Haru got as Ann's white chocolate body thrust against Haru's side. Haru found her body leaning into Ann's touch, pinning those fat tits into her shoulder, letting the whiteblonde bunny suckle on her earlobe.  
"Join us~" Makoto gushes a thick stream of precum towards Haru as she tugs off two fat bunny cocks on the dancefloor~. Her eyes blinked a few times, this was.. Ethereal. Like an out of body experience, Haru watched as her body gave in to the desires of the pair. Those bright red eyes stare into her soul, and became her world.  
Haru began to lower her hips down, down. Dragging her friends two fat dicks towards her tits. The bunnies thrust and hump in time with the beat. The faceless anima of the crowd around don't seem to care that Haru was engaging in depravity. She smiles sweetly up at her friends, as Makoto reaches down and rips her shirt to pieces with her claws~.   
The bunnified versions of her friends thrust their heated dicks along Haru's fat, perfect tits. Their cocktips paying special attention to her rock hard nipples. Making Haru giggle as Ann pushes down hard, pancaking Haru's cleavage out as she tried to penetrate her udders.  
"Silly.. You can't.. Nhngfffff~" as though to prove Haru wrong, the girls bust stretched around Ann's fat cock. The pleasure was like no other! Making Haru's cunt clamp and tingle. She pumped those two dicks firmly as Ann began to stretch out her chest. Pumping and pounding straight into the obscenely soft cleavage of the kneeling bitch below. "Oh.. Fuck." Haru holds her tongue out as she tilts her head backwards. Shoving her chest into the dancing bunnies dicks. She pumps firmly, their dicks began to expand. "Do it~." Haru pants.  
Ann came first~ The watery load that poured from the tip of her snow white cock was just a bottle of lubricant~. Watery thick cream dousing Haru's chest to make what was to come next all the easier. The very base of her cock began to expand, like a thick knot was inflating within. Only that knot could move, pumping its way further and further along Ann's fat, white bunny cock. Haru's fingers clasped around the bulge, before the white chocolate bun let out a squeal~ And her tip pushed that thick egg right into Haru's curves.  
Haru came, there and then~ The watery load that had filled her udders had been enough to get her on edge~ But nothing could compare to the pleasure of having a thick, fat egg pushed into her willing orifice! She jerked Makoto harder, the well defined chocolate bunny's onyx horsecock gave Haru just what she wanted. Cumming her brains out beneath the pair, Haru awoke to the real world with a sultry moan.

Her bed was soaked, she knew it would be. But what she wasn't expecting~ Was for her pyjama top to be torn right the hell open. The messy cut spilled all the way down the middle, her extra fat cleavage pilled free. She cups and cradles her chest instinctively. Giving her nub a gentle squeeze. Thick, white milk dribbled from her udder. Her eyes water from how good it feels.  
Haru stumbles to her feet, still clutching at her lactating chest. Monday~ School. Classes, some gardening to be done. She slips and shakes her way to the bathroom, to stare at her engorged titties, and her very recognizable self in the mirror. Her wrist flicks and tugs, milking her chest enthusiastically and causing a steady stream of milk to burst from the tip and splatter over the mirror. She doesn't waste time with the shower. Instead she drops one hand between her thighs and starts to frantically fingerfuck herself.

"Ooooh~! Yeahhhhh! I'm still.. So sick!" Haru moans onto the phone as she squats in her bedroom. Egg after egg forcing their way from her pussy. "I need.. A sick day.. Hahhhhh!" the girl was so polite, she had managed to dial up the school as she pleasured her slutty body. "Yes.. Yes! Thank you! I'll... Try to be in.. Tomorhooooow~!" her cuntlips tremble as another egg, bigger than nay other forces its way out. She hangs up, and stumbles forwards. Her fat leaking tits mesh into the side of her bed. Glancing over her shoulder, she lifts her ass higher. "MOre.. Need more.." SMACK~ She strikes her ass hungrily. Fingerfucking her cunt all the same. The floor of her room strewn with colourful eggs, as she slips her thumb into her ass. "I need.. More~." She breathes.  
Haru's plan was simple~ Give in to the frenzyful pleasure that giving birth to those eggs gave her, and collapse~. She lost count of her orgasms long after she lost count of how many eggs she'd forced out that day. Her mouth agape, her tits pancaked into the side of her bed as she finally drifted off.  
The dull beat of the club filled her heart with frenzy. Tugging her outfit undone already she all but sprints onto the dance floor, "I want to be like you!" she cries for the world to hear.  
"Join us~" Makoto slurs, her onyx horsecock pumped between her fingers. Haru's eyes light up. SMACK~ SMACK~ She sinks her palms harshly into her asscheeks, and claws her twins apart. Presenting her glistening wet cuntlips and her puffy pink rosebud.  
"Yes! I want to join you~" that cocktip pressed against her pussy. Ann's wide and perfect-for-breeding hips rubbed up against Makoto's own, as her thick, white chocolate cock prods against Haru's hairless cuntlips too.  
"Do it, do it!" Haru begged, screaming in pleasure as the twin bunny dicks slammed into her pussy. Haru was addicted to the pleasure of this fantasy, she never wanted to wake up! Her devious eyes shine up at a bunnified Futaba, grabbing her greasy gamer dick, and swallowing that excessively long, but excessively not-thick dick down.   
"Join us~ Join us~ Join us~" the two fat dicks remodeled her pussy, stretching her apart and filling her womb with their intoxicating cocks. Her features bobbed on autopilot. Haru had never sucked a dick before, but she'd give the ginger bunny anything she wanted~ Her gut bulges and her ass was lifted higher. The horde of bunny girls watched their latest convert get splitroast on the dancefloor.

Haru awoke, with a hunger in her eyes. Without looking, she reaches down. Both fingers curling straight into her fat, pink horsecock. Her hips nice and wide~ Her thighs excessively thick. She sits up in her bed to relieve the pressure on her bunny tail, and gives her flared cock a nice, slow jerk.  
Tuesday~. Her ears shoot right up atop her head. It had felt so good, laying all those eggs~. Her devious grin grows wider. Her eyes shining with desire. She wanted to share that pleasure with her friends. Haru rises from her bed. Her soft, pink tail the fluffiest a bunny tail could ever be~. Her cock was full to the brim with her future young. She reaches for her phone. "Hey Makoto~ I'm feeling a bit better." she smiles, "Can I see you before school starts?" she tapped, wishing she could finish that sentence with 'Don't wear any panties.'

Makoto screams in pleasure at the immense size of the bright pink dick Haru held! The bunny changes weren't just cosmetic~ Haru was a well oiled fuck machine! "Join us Makoto~ It felt so good pushing out all those eggs!" she cries, tugging back hard on Makoto's hairline before slamming her face into the student council's desk.  
"Y-Yessssss!" Makoto spasmed beneath the brutal full force fucking of that dick. Haru's other hand on her thigh, yanking it up and wrapping it around the bunny breeder's waistline. "Fill me!" the wide eyed slut cries as Haru's rod hilts within her~ Splrrrrrrt~. First came a steady stream of aphrodisiac lubricant, like all the preseed that flared horsecock had filled her with. But then, came the true prize~.  
rrrrrrrip. Makoto's chest spills free, her school uniform unable to hold back her swelling tits. They squeeze flat down against the desk beneath as her fate was sealed. She could feel the thick swelling of that horsecock, working its way further and further up that length. Her womb helpless to resist as Haru's cocktip twitches and forces out the first egg of a hundred into her lowly bunny breed sow~.  
Makoto's eyes shine with a hypnotic red. Chocolate coloured ears sprouting from atop her newly busty frame. Her pussy convulses and squeezes around Haru's climaxing god cock. "Bunny bred~." Makoto breathes, a slave to Haru's corruptive whims.


End file.
